Seigaku Brothers
by mangaloverize
Summary: Ryoma gets adopted in to a new family, where he gets eights new brothers. Can they help him over come his past and illness? watch as Ryom tries to handel growing up, school, tennis and eight crazy brothers.


Seigaku Brothers

Fuji - 6

Oishi - 6

Tezuka - 6

Eiji - 6

Inui - 6

Takashi - 6

Kaidou - 5

Momoshiro - 5

Ryoma - 4

Minoru – Uncle - 29

Aiko – Mother - 27

Katsuro – last name

Chapter 1

"Mina, wake up! Our new brother is coming today!" screamed an overjoyed Eiji, Bouncing around like a high bunny.

"Ne Eiji nii-san we already know he´s coming today so you don't have to yell" said a very tired Momoshiro.

"Saa Eiji I'm afraid our new brother won't be here until afternoon so there was no need to wake us up now" said Fuji while pointing at the clock for his brother to understand what time it was.

"Eh! Why is he coming so late I want to see him now!" whined Eiji while Oishi tried to calm him down the hyper cat.

"Well since all of you are already up, why not eat breakfast. What do you say?" the eight boys looked at each other and nodded in union. Eight pair of feet could be heard running towards the kitchen, apparently they all were hungry. The first boy to reach the kitchen was Momoshiro closely followed by Kaidou. Then the happy go lucky Eiji and Oishi came. Fuji and Takashi were next to walk in with a tired Tezuka and an emotionless Inui in their toes.

"So kids, what do you want for breakfast?" asked Minoru while they took their places at the table.

"PUDING!"

Silence…

"BAKA! You can't have pudding for breakfast."

"Who are you calling baka, baka!"

"Kids, Kids there is no reason to fight"

"Uncle, can you make us omelets?" asked Takashi

"Sure. What do you want to have in it?" he asked. Minuro starts to take out all the things he needs to make eight omelets and some sandwich to himself. The kitchen is quite big, well big enough for ten people to be in it. After Minuro had started with the omelets he heard all kind of stopping tomato, cheese, pork, wasabi (guess who). Breakfast went smoothly. They took care of the dishes and decided to go out to play since he wouldn't come for another couple of hours.

Time went by fast and so, it was almost time for lunch. They were all gathered in the living room waiting for Aiko to return with their brother to be. "Boys I'm home!" a smooth voice came from the door. They all peeked up their heads from what they were doing to see their _mother _coming in through the door. She was a beautiful woman with brown silks hair that reached her shoulder blades, deep green eyes that you could drown in and a nice figure. In other words, she was perfect. "Do you have our brother with you, I want to see him!" yelled Eiji as he jumped toward his mother with the others just behind. They all were excited to meet their new brother." He is in the car Eiji but before I introduce him to you there is a few things you need to know." All of them looked at her seriously like to tell her they were in all ears. She gave them a warm smile "you see Ryoma have been through a lot in a short time, he is still a bit shaken and is not used to be around people. So this mean you have to be careful whit him, help him to open up ok. Do you understand?"

"Yes mom!" they replayed in union.

The tension was building up in the house, the now being eight boys were staring at the door as if hope it would blow up. "Ne how do you think he will be like?" asked Oishi

"I think he will be cute and cuddly" answered Fuji

"No I think he will be a frisky one" said Momo

"Baka, he'll probably be a quiet person"

"I think Kaidou is right. Like mom said he needs to open up to people so he's definitely shy" stated Inui.

In the middle of the agreement, the door slowly opened. First in came Minoru with a big bag that he but down. "What's that?" asked Tezuka. "It's Ryoma's stuff". And then the moment they all have been waiting for has come, they are finally going to meet Ryoma. Aiko stepped in with a small figure in her arms. She put down the little figure on the floor so all of them could see him. Their eyes was glued to the spot were little Ryoma was standing. In front of them stood a boy with black green hair, sparkling golden eyes and pale shiny skin. The eight boys were amazed of how adorable he was. He looked just like a doll. They was just standing there for a while staring at the three year old and he had been feeling uncomfortable this hole time.

When his new brothers had finally snapped back to the reality they notice that he has been staring at his feet this whole time. "Okay boys, this is your new brother Ryoma and Ryoma this is your new brothers. Why don't you introduce yourself boys" she said turning towards the eight.

"Hello Ryoma, I'm Fuji Katsuro nice to meet you."

"Hi, my name is Momoshiro!"

"I'm Eiji nya!"

"I'm Inui welcome to the family."

"My name is Kaidou Katsuro fssss."

"I'm Oishi, I hope you will like it here."

"Ehm I…I'm Takashi, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Tezuka welcome to the family we hope you will like it here."

"And my name is Minoru Katsuro. I'm your uncle so if it's anything you can always come to me." He said with a big goofy grin.

"You have already met me but my name is Aiko Katsuro and I'm from today on, I'm gonna be your new mother."

Ryoma looked at all of their faces but he was still just standing there, not really sure what to do. He was too scared to move. _'why ar_ _teuj satjing at me? I don lik it'_.

The others noticed that Ryoma seemed uncomfortable, well mostly because he was string at his feet and didn't seems like he wanted to move from the spot. Eiji decided to make the first move and so he did. Eiji went up to Ryoma and took his hand "Ne Ochibi, there is no reason to be scared we are all nice here nya" he said while giving him a big smile.

They all were waiting for him to react or do anything but he just stood there, but not for long. He started to shake and make weird noise. Everybody started to feel a little panic building up. Oishi decided to try to ask Ryoma what was wrong but it only made him crumble down on the floor and continue with what he now was doing. The panic was rising even more and they didn't know what to do because they didn't understand what was wrong. Then, all of the sudden, they heard a small sniff sound coming from the crumbled boy on the floor. Takashi took the first step and walked up to him and asked "ne Ryoma, what's the matter? You don't need to be afraid, we won't bite. I promise" in a calm and caring voice to make him feel better. Ryoma looked up at Takashi. Right there something happened they hadn't predicted at all. At the same moment that Ryoma's and Takashi's eyes meet he started to fully cry out, like the little baby he is. The eight boys hold their ear's in attempt to protect them from youngest whining. Aiko picked him up and walked in to her room so she could clam down the little boy. _'That didn't go as planned. I guess it's still too early for them to know what really happen to him.'_

When Aiko had left the room Takashi said directly "I didn't do anything to him, I swear!" Minoru get off the couch and petted Takashi on the head and said "I know you didn't do anything to harm or upset him, I guess he was just a bit… nervous. So don't think about it ok." Minoru looked the way where his sister had gone off to with the crying child. '_I hope everything is okay in there_'

"I guess Kaidou was right. He is shy"

TBC

**Okay there hasn't been much changing here beside the names. It was more the second chapter that was bothering me since that is the beginning of the story and it was kind of stressed work I just made up. So you will have to wait for next chapter.**

**See ya lateB)**


End file.
